Piece Of Cake
by CrazyRach
Summary: An emo and chav could fall in love. It's happened before. Always the same way, always the tribe leaders. Taylor and Andrea had been the beginning and now the circle goes on. Bianca/Zoe pairing. Maybe a one-shot, might be more.


An emo and chav could fall in love. It's happened before. Always the same way, always the tribe leaders. Taylor and Andrea had been the beginning and now the circle goes on.

Bianca tried to stay away, tried to ignore that pull to want to know Zoe. But you know what they say. The harder you resist something the stronger the temptation. She did everything she could think of to avoid those ridiculous feelings; fighting, running, music. She even pulled herself into her school study as a way of drowning the curiosity out. But it always came back. Almost like it was the chorus in her singing blood, diluted while she tried to distract herself but ready to congeal the moment she allowed her thoughts to drift back. Like a catchy tune she couldn't get out of her head.

She wanted to know the emo. Wanted to know how she ticked and what made her different from the other emos. Because she was different. Zoe was special, unique. Silent, deadly, dark. She should be her own clique. Bianca had long ago noticed all this about the emo. It intrigued her to no end. And she'd always secretly admired Zoe for it.

She did her best to hide it all; starting arguments and getting herself into more fights with the other emos as a way of beating her frustration out. Something Zoe had picked up on almost straight away. She could have had it out with the head emo, could have screamed herself hoarse at the girl and then follow it up with a beautiful raging fight she'd no doubt lose. But she didn't. Not because she didn't want to, a massive part of her wanted nothing more than to beat the pale girl senseless, but because she couldn't. Every time she even thought about raising her fist to the emo she'd hesitate and get thrown down. A feat she was disgusted by.

Taylor and Andrea had both warned them about this, in their own secretively confusing ways. Taylor had outright told the rude girl to not bother fighting it. She'd had a hard time herself trying and it only made the end result all that more appealing. Her advice was to let it happen, let it take her down that unstable rocky path. If she fell she fell. Nobody could help. Helpful Taylor.

Andrea's advice matched that of her lover. She'd also told Bianca to let it happen but with a better slice of advice than Taylor had given. Her opinion was if the two girls let it happen now they'd have a better chance of moving on later from boredom. Typical cynical Andrea. Bianca really wondered what Taylor saw in her. Which then made her wonder what she herself saw in Zoe. Was it the dark elusive personality? The cynical graveyard attitude? Was it even her? It often crossed the rude girl's mind that maybe it was all about the idea of crossing the line, the thrill of doing something forbidden and unnatural. Taylor and Andrea had simply shrugged when she put that idea forward, they were a special case. What they felt for each other was love. For all the right reasons. And as much as Bianca reluctantly agreed they were a pretty sweet couple, she just couldn't see herself and Zoe in the same boat. Not after all those years trying to push each other overboard.

But she was struggling with this. Every day showed her another reason to go with Taylor's plan and let herself fall. Whether it be in the way the emo smacked her around the head for saying something dumb and insulting, or in the way her rival parted on her dark wisdom to the other girls in that dead cold voice of hers. She'd gone to every tribe leader, minus the emo of course, for advice and every single one of them said the same thing; go with it. It left her no choice but to ask someone outside of tribe politics. Two girls who were still trying to fight against it themselves. Kelly and Annabelle.

It'd been obvious from the start what the pair were doing, and now Kelly had left St Trinians it was even more obvious from the kind of toll it was taking on the new head girl. But Annabelle was useful, her advice valuable. The young Fritton had been the first to notice Bianca's troubles and it was she who'd taken the young chav under her wing and consoled her of the situation, just as Chelsea and Polly had done her. She'd given Bianca just the piece of information she needed to know to make her choice on the matter. It surprised Bianca how it made more sense coming from someone who was struggling with their feelings rather than someone who wasn't. But it was easier following Annabelle's wisdom than it was Taylor or Andrea's. Because she wasn't a love doped fool ready to say anything to get somebody else hooked up and on the couples team. Her words weighed heavy with honesty and truth rather than a one sided fools' gamble. And so with an ever helpful anecdote from Celia and a very brief phone call with Kelly backing up the head girl's theory, Annabelle made the rude girl's choice for her.

She'd do nothing until she was certain Zoe felt the same way, something she knew would take some time. The emo was too clever with hiding the feelings she lived to ignore after all. But if Andrea and Taylor were anything to go by the new head emo would be feeling something as well. She had to. It would just take a while for her to come around to the idea, and then even more time for them to trust each other enough to work up a friendship of sorts. Bianca knew it meant loads of work and patience and she was fairly reluctant to go through with it. After all Annabelle had yet to get Kelly, and vice versa. Why would it work for her if so far it had failed them? But then what other choice did she have? If everything went the way it had for Andrea and Taylor she'd be trapped into it either way. She'd have to trust her instincts on this, and then trust the emo after that. Piece of cake really.


End file.
